


LE MARIAGE DES VRAIS ESPRITS

by theseareourvoyages, yakichou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prince Jim, Prince Spock, Royauté, Univers alternatif, mariage disposé, prince-fiction, spicyshimmy, épistolaire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseareourvoyages/pseuds/theseareourvoyages, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/pseuds/yakichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé: Prince S'chn T'gai Spock de Vulcain, fiancé au Prince James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre par le biais d'un arrangement conclu par leurs parents il ya plusieurs années, écrit à son intention le jour de son aniversaire dans un intérêt de diplomacie. Jim n'est pas intéressé par par la diplomacie.</p><p> <em>Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de précédent pour définir le début d'une correspondance commencée à cause de ces paramètres spécifiques, je m'efforcerai de maintenir, au mieux de mes capacités et de nombreuses recherches préparatoire menée précédemment, le niveau approprié de formalité entre nous, sur la base d'un certain nombre de facteurs, essentiellement des exemples de nature similaire.<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	LE MARIAGE DES VRAIS ESPRITS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).
  * A translation of [THE MARRIAGE OF TRUE MINDS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020522) by [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy). 



> Billets Originaux de spicyshimmy: Inspired by prince-AU art done by pixiepunch/kristalbabich on tumblr. And an attempt to bash through writer's block. And a love of arranged marriage scenarios. Better than no-win scenarios.
> 
> Mon billets: C'est un traduction d'un histoire de spicyshimmy (avec permission). Yakichou corrige mes erreurs, merci pour ce :')

**DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Salutations générales; Accusé de réception sur le thème du jour de votre naissance; autres questions notables  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,04

S'il n'y a pas de précédent pour définir le début d'une correspondance commencée à cause de ces paramètres spécifiques, je m'efforcerai de maintenir, au mieux de mes capacités et de nombreuses recherches préparatoire menées précédemment, du niveau approprié de formalité entre nous, sur la base d'un certain nombre de facteurs, essentiellement des exemples de nature similaire.  
Cette correspondance a été lancé avec une grande prévoyance.

J'ai appris que c'est une pratique courante chez les humains à reconnaître la date de naissance d'un individu avec des actions de célébrations ainsi que de cadeaux. Ma mère, comme vous le savez, est une femelle humaine et est au courant de beaucoup de vos traditions. Avec sa contribution en conseils et l'intuition personnelle, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas mon attention au détail dans cette affaire malvenue. Comme c'est aujourd'hui votre dix-septième anniversaire et les humains trouvent cela obligatoire de féliciter les uns et autres à cette occasion chaque année, qu'ils le méritent ou non de par leurs actions, mention complémentaire: Joyeux anniversaire. Puissent ce jour et les jours suivants jusqu'à votre prochaine visite sur Vulcain vous garder en bonne santé. Le cadeau a été choisi après consultation similaire. J'espère également que vous le trouverez satisfaisant en quelque façon.

Comme vous devez certainement être conscient, je suis Spock-information que je n'ai pas fourni plus tôt dans le corps du message comme il a déjà été indiqué dans le sortant adresse-fils de Sarek de Vulcain et Amanda Grayson de la Terre. Selon les dispositions de nos parents avant notre conception, afin d'encourager la diplomatie entre nos planètes et en suivant les traces de la tradition prévu par l'association entre mon père et ma mère, il a été décidé que nous serions l'un et l'autre destiné. Cette tradition de partenariat sexuel et nuptial arrangé n'est pas rare sur Vulcain, mais c'est compréhensible que les restrictions appliquées à nous ne peuvent pas et ne seront pas fournir un parallèle exhaustif.

Il a été suggéré que je transmets les divergences de tradition qui nous place à la fois sur un pied d'égalité et de familiarité en ce qui concerne la connaissance ou l'absence de celle-ci.  
Je conclurai par un sentiment général exprimé souvent par mon peuple. Comme les Vulcains ne peuvent pas mentir, cela est offert avec une intention honnête.  
Vie longue et prospère, comme il est écrit dans la norme, plutôt qu'en Vulcain, puisqu'il est régulièrement trop difficile pour les humains de le lire ou de le prononcer.  
Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** jim t. kirk  
 **À:** spock  
 **L’OBJET:** oh mon dieu  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,04

il m'a fallu plus de temps pour lire cette lettre qu'il en aurait pris pour faire tout le chemin jusqu'à vulcain et rester sur place, probablement. dis à ta maman merci pour moi. la mienne a dit que je ferais mieux de répondre ou d'enterrer la chose, mais je lui ai dit que je suis suffisamment mauvais en lettres qu'il pourrait être possible que je gâche tout.  
elle ne m'écoute jamais, donc voilà où on en est. maudit si je le fais, maudit si je ne le fais pas.

donc, merci. je ne m'attendais pas à un cadeau ou quelque chose, mais c'était cool de voir un modèle de vaisseau vulcain. vous les gars avez des schémas différents de ceux que nous utilisons sur terre qu'il m'était difficile de comprendre les plans. heureusement, je suis assez doué avec mes mains.

dix-sept n'est pas vraiment un gros problème sur la terre. seize est une ENORME affaire pour les filles, elles font de grandes fêtes et tout ça, mais pas tellement pour les mecs. je ne sais pas s'il y a des distinctions comme ça sur vulcain ou pas. suis-je censé savoir quand est ton anniversaire est? ils les célébrent là-bas?

tu pourrais m'apprendre le vulcan tu sais, je pense que je vais devoir éventuellement l'apprendre si je suis ton fiancé. en parlant de ça, tu ne penses pas que c'est un PEU bizarre d'accepter de se marier avec quelqu'un avant que tu l'ais jamais vu? je veux dire, ce n'est certainement pas la tradition de la terre. il ya des rencards, et encore plus de rencards, et d'autres trucs marrants et découvrir si tu peux vivre avec quelqu'un sans le vouloir lui décoler la tête ... ça semble assez illogique d'aller se précipiter sur la ligne d'arrivée si vous me le demandez. tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble, peut-être que je suis physiquement repoussant.

de toute façon, appele-moi jim je ne vais pas t'adresser par quatre noms tout le temps.

jim

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **L’OBJET:** En réponse directe de “oh mon dieu”  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Bonjour à nouveau, Jim T. Kirk.

J'ai été informé que l'état technologique sur votre planète Terre n'est pas en état de délabrement à celui dont jouit Vulcain que les dispositifs de communication personnels appartenant à quelqu'un de votre statut diplomatique et sociale doivent régulièrement en dysfonctionnements. Avec cela à l'esprit, je dois donc demander: Y at-il une raison pour le manque de signes de capitalisation adéquat à votre réponse, telle qu'elle a été envoyée?

Si vous avez besoin d'un appareil de remplacement, même s'il n'est plus techniquement le jour de votre naissance, je ne serais pas opposé-afin de faciliter notre seul moyen de communication avant des introductions physiques- vous faire le don d'un dispositif non-défectueux qui vous permettrait de rencontrer moins de difficulté.

Vie longue et prospère.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** JIM  
 **À:** SPOCK  
 **OBJET:** est-ce que tu le fais exprès?  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Salut, Spock.

Non, ce n'est pas cassé. C'est comme ça que je tape. C'est plus rapide. Et je ne pense pas que nous devrions prendre ce mariage avec toi comme pretexte pour me faire des faveurs tout le temps, tu sais? Je pourrais avoir une mauvaise idée. Tu pourrais me gâter avant même que nous nous rencontrions et alors je serai tout épris et je sais par la bonne autorité qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme épris et en sueur sur Vulcain.

J'ai lu que les Vulcains n'ont pas de glandes sudoripares, mais ... Tu sais à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas? Par ta maman. Les êtres humains, la transpiration. C'est quelque chose. Le personnel essaie de me faire une garde-robe d'été pour moi, mais je doute que ça sera assez par rapport à ce que j'ai vu sur votre climat, les gars. Quelle est la politique de la nudité en public là-bas?

J

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Je Fais Beaucoup De Choses «Exprès», De Quelles Actions Faites Vous Références?  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Encore une fois, j'ai mis en avant les salutations d'usage appropriées à nos deux cultures, Jim T. Kirk. Que ce message vous trouve dans la continuité d'une bonne santé.  
C'est un soulagement de constater que vos défaillances techniques ont été correctement réparées par vous ou à votre ordre, malgré votre insistance que les erreurs ont été commises délibérément, pour des raisons de facilité et le confort personnel, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un effort particulier humain d'excuser des accidents mineurs afin d'apaiser des sentiments d'embarras.  
Vulcains, toutefois, ne mentent pas; bien que je ne suis que demi Vulcain du côté de mon père, j'ai été élevé sur les principes de Surak, comme il sied à l'emplacement de mon éducation. Embarras n'est pas une question qui concernent les Vulcains. 

Je ne - ou plutôt ne pouvait pas- vous blâme pas pour ce comportement qui vous est familier, pour un humain. Comme vous avez introduit le sujet de ma mère dans votre précédente communication afin de satisfaire votre curiosité particulière, sachez qu'elle n'est pas sujette à la transpiration -j'ajoute qu'elle est une personne exemplaire pour sa race, même si elle a fait de son mieux pour me préparer aux incohérences de la nature humaine.

J'ai également ci-joint, pour votre édification, les informations relatives aux questions de la décence publique sur Vulcain. C'est un point de préoccupation que vous n'avez pas déjà recherché et étudié en prévision de votre arrivé. Peut-être vous n'étiez pas en mesure de recueillir suffisamment de ressources à ce sujet. Cependant, j'en possède beaucoup à ma disposition. J'ai inclus le plus pertinent.

pock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** Jim  
 **À:** Spock  
 **OBJET:** Merci pour les brochures  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Sérieux appelle moi juste Jim. Je pense que ça va sauver chacun d'entre nous beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Ca ne te fatigue pas d'écrire tout ça? Jim à trois lettres ; plus de facille. Personne ne m'appelle James. Je veux dire, je suppose que tu le peux, mais je me sentirais bizarre d'avoir une tonne de noms si tu as seulement celui qu'il faut. Jim et Spock. Tu vois? Ca sonne bien. Ou nous pourrions faire Spock et Jim. Vous êtes cordialement invités aux noces de Spock et Jim, La preuve que Jim n'a rien fait de crétin et n'a pas tout foutu en l'air.

pour être honnête, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations sur la culture Vulcain ici. Je veux dire, il ya les bases, mais vous les gars êtes vraiment des fous privés à propos de beaucoup de choses. Les informations que vous m'avez envoyé étaient bien, mais je te préviens tout de suite que je vais tomber dans les pommes avec ces accoutrements.

Tant que nous échangeons des indications, je suis censé te faire parvenir une liste des allergènes connus et les coordonnées de mon OCM. Il n'y a rien à craindre, juste la procédure standard de la Fédération pour m'envoyer hors planète. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le vérifier, si tu veux le donner à celui qui est en charge de ce genre de choses.

Je promets de ne pas me déshabiller sur Vulcain, mais ça semblre être du gachit pour un peuple qui ne ressent pas de gêne de ne pas profiter de ce climat chaud.

Sais-tu nager?

J

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Il n'est pas nécessaire pour exprimer la gratitude sur une action purement logique  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Jim T. Kirk, votre demande que je me réfère à vous désormais comme étant simplement «Jim» et d'utiliser «tu» a été noté, mais, pour l'instant, je suis incapable de me conformer. Ne présumez pas que mon manque de conformité en un échec à reconnaître et à répondre à votre préférence exprimée. Il est, au contraire, une adhésion à ce qui est d'usage sur Vulcain, étant donné le manque actuel de familiarité.

Dans l'intérêt du "terrain de jeux" une expression familière que ma mère m'a assuré est approprié, malgré le manque de terrain sur lequel nous sommes en train de« jouer »- je vais vous éclairer sur mon nom complet, mais vous aurez probablement une certaine difficulté à le prononcer. Mon nom complet est S'chn T'gai Spock. J'ai une fois de plus accompagné cette communication avec une pièce jointe, celle-ci avec un enregistrement de la prononciation appropriée de sorte que vous ne vous embarrasserez pas à l'articuler vous-même.

Mes études ne me laissent pas de temps excédentaire pour s'adonner à des exploits inutiles comme la natation. De même, il est clair que les détails de votre système immunitaire nettement sous-performants devraient provoquer votre OCM à proscrire toute activité de loisirs qui vous met en contact avec les parasites d'origine hydrique.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** Jim Kirk  
 **À:** S'chn T'gai Spock  
 **OBJET:** Vous avez été pas censé lire ces fichiers.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,05

Spock, j'ai dit que vous n'avez pas à lire ces trucs.

J

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Ce n'était pas implicite.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,06

Jim T. Kirk, salutations. Je dois débattre de la véracité de l'accusation portée dans ma direction dans votre ligne de sujet précédente.

Je vais maintenant citer les indications exactes contenues dans la communication qui contenait les fichiers en question.

>> Tant que nous échangeons des indications, je suis censé vous faire parvenir une liste des allergènes connus et les coordonnées de mon OCM. Il n'y a rien à craindre, juste la procédure standard de la Fédération pour m'envoyer hors planète. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le vérifier, si tu veux le donner à celui qui est en charge de ce genre de choses.

Votre déclaration (en gras) «Tu» (dans ce domaine, en parlant de moi) 'n'as même pas besoin de le vérifier, si tu veux le donner à celui qui est en charge de ces choses » à laissé entendre que ma propre connaissance de l'information au sein de n'était pas strictement obligatoire, ni ne sous-entend qu'il était particulièrement indésirable. Comme je l'ai transmis la liste non négligeable de menaces potentielles à votre bonne santé à ceux «en charge de ces choses" J'ai aussi eu toutes les raisons de me familiariser avec ces menaces de manière à éviter un avenir dans lequel on peut prendre l'un de nous par surprise . En d'autres termes, la mémoire humaine peut être défectueux, même quand cela concerne le bien-être de l'individu qui la possède. La mémoire Vulcaine, toutefois, n'est pas défectueuse en toutes circonstances.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 

 **DE LA PART DE:** Jim  
 **À:** S'chn T'gai Spock  
 **OBJET:** C'était totalement impliqué.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,06

Très bien, c'est de ma faute. Je suppose que j'aurais dû prévoire que tu souhaites réellement lire tous ces trucs ennuyeux. Je te donnais un échappatoire. Que tu n'as pas saisi, mais que tu étais complétement censé prendre.

Je pense que c'est mignon que tu veuilles garder un oeil sur moi. C'est un peu romantique. C'est ce que nous sommes censés faire, je pense.

Tu ne vas pas m'appelles Jim T. Kirk quand nous serons seuls ensemble, hein? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

Je m'exerce sur ton nom.

J

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Vos implications doivent donc faire défaut la spécificité universel exigé d'eux.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,07

Jim T. Kirk, salutations. Même si la répétition inutile et sans intention n'est pas dans ma nature, ma mère m'a souvent assuré que l'attention obligatoires versées-même minime- à la question de la santé est toujours apprécié par les êtres humains. Comme un humain agréable et geste social, pour illustrer ma curiosité intellectuelle auprès de vos habitudes Terrienne, si rien d'autre, je demande sur votre santé. En outre, étant donné ce que je sais maintenant de votre constitution et les menaces régulières apportées à votre système immunitaire, il est évident pour moi maintenant que cette enquête est plus que superficielle et peut en fait être plus pertinence probable que le contraire.

Cela étant dit, si je suis passablement familier de toutes les manières de soins médicaux pour la physiologie de chaque course de la Fédération et que ceux qui n'ont pas encore été adhérés, il serait imprudent d'éviter les services d'un OCM selon la norme de la réglementation.

Néanmoins, je vais recentrer certaines études afin d'être préparé à toutes les éventualités.

Comment devrais-je vous appeler, si ce n'est par votre nom? Je ne vois pas comment la vie privée aura un impact en quelque sorte pour modifier ces faits.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** jim  
 **À:** spock  
 **OBJET:** désolé, je suppose je vaiss, travail a ce suje.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,07

ok donc bonness nouvelles muavaisses nouvellees quui vonnt offenser vos yeux vulcain qui je conçois sont bien meilleurs que les yeux humains donc je suis désolé pour ç a EN AVANCE, mais eu un petit accidnet de motolpane me garde certains membres immobiles pendant uncertaintemps MAIS je savais que tu te serais sûrement inquiété si je ne t'avais pas écrit et ici tu me le p"rouves bien en me questionant su''r ma santé.

les bonness nouvelles, c'est que j'ai BEEACUOp de temps pour pratiqer le vulcain maintenant

je e;; vvais être capablle de dire votre nom aussi

s,chn t gai spock

vous les gars devaientavoir dse lanngues de taletn pour à praler cette langue

j

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Il y a une option de conversion voix-texte sur tous les appareils de communication standard. Peut-être vous devriez employer le vôtre.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,07

Jim T. Kirk, encore une fois, bonjour. Comme mon enquête habituelle de votre santé n'a pas de raison, compte tenu de l'objet de votre communication récente, je vais plutôt vous conseiller pour trouver l'option voix-texte sur votre dispositif de communication et de parler avec son récepteur haut et fort afin de dicter vos réponses plutôt que de les taper. Sinon, vous allez travailler contre l'efficacité des moulages j'ai des raisons de croire sont actuellement sans restreindre la mobilité de vos mains et les doigts, car ils sont destinés à limiter vos mouvements de manière à favoriser la cicatrisation osseuse rapide.

Si votre médecin ne vous a déjà pas mis au courant de cela, alors s'il vous plaît voici des informations ci-jointe sur le système squelettique humain afin de vous renseigner. En outre, Il y a une possibilité que le nouveau fonctionnaire médical devrait vous être attribué, comme celui qui est actuellement en traitement avec vous peut commettre des erreurs flagrantes dans vos soins primaires.  
Vulcains ne s' «inquiètent» pas, comme vous suggérer que je pourrais en avoir si vous deviez renoncer à notre correspondance pour un court laps de temps. Par conséquent, je peux vous assurer -comme l'inquiétude est une faiblesse émotionnelle humaine- que aucune inquiétude sur le compte de l'imagination, ou de l'état émotionnel déséquilibré de ma part est nécessaire. Vous êtes celui qui ne devraient pas s'inquiéter.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Un addenda.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,07

Jim T. Kirk, en complément à la communication que j'ai envoyé plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai joint un guide de prononciation Vulcan. Votre langue ne pourrait ne par nature pas être aussi talentueuse que celle des vulcains-il est question de savoir si oui ou non les échelles de mérite peuvent être appliqués dans cette physiologique comparaison-encore si votre mâchoire n'a pas été blessé par l'accident de motoplane dont vous avez parlé, cela peut servir de passe-temps récréatif approprié.

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek

 **DE LA PART DE:** Jim  
 **À:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek et Amanda GRAYSON  
 **OBJET:** Merci.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,08

Bien, voix au texte ... J'imagine que tu ne peux pas entendre ce que je dis, je n'ai donc pas à me soucier de cette chose où ta voix sonne bizarre sur un enregistrement. Humm. Merci pour le guide de prononciation, je vais pouvoir pratiquer où alors court-circuiter cette chose, car il est programmé pour le Standard, et même si ça peut comprendre le Vulcan, je doute que mon accent pourrait l'emporter. Pourtant, c'est la touche juste là, euh ...

Content de s'avoir que tu ne serais pas inquiet si je disparais. Pas comme ça allait arrivé, je ne glisse pas si facilement ces derniers temps. C'est assez... C'est assez tristement célèbre aux humains qui sont face à leur mariage et tout. Mariage imminent. Tu pourrais penser qu'aucuns humains et vulcains se sont mariés avant, mais tu es la preuve vivante que quelqu'un d'autre nous a devancé. Enfin, deux personnes. Tu n'y as surement pas penser, n'est-ce pas? Enfin.

...

Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'apprendre sur le système squelettique humain, Spock? J'veux dire, c'est en moi. Je sais comment ça marche. Je ne bougeais pas tant que ça, Je bougeais juste mes mains autour et les laisser taper sur les bonnes touches. C'était totalement dans mes droits de le faire.

Ma mâchoire va bien et c'est une bonne chose parce que tout mon visage ressemblerait à rien du tout sans elle et c'est un beau visage. Même si elle abrite une langue déficiente. Je commence à penser que tu devrais peut-être me l'apprendre pour que ça soit plus Vulcan. Peut-être en personne?

Berk, c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas savoir comment...

A bientôt, je suppose. Merci pour la lettre.

Kirk, fin.

 **DE LA PART DE:** Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek et Amanda Grayson  
 **À:** James Tiberius Kirk de la Terre, fils de George et Winona Kirk  
 **OBJET:** Demande et offre d'éclaircissements.  
 **STELLAIRE:** 2250,08  
Jim T. Kirk, selon votre suggestion, J'ai prévu le nom complet de ma mère et doit continuer à le faire dans toutes les communications futures entre nous.  
De peur que vous restez dans ce qui semble être une fausse impression qui est, ma réticence de son nom dans mon titre officiel était due à une partie à un jugement défavorable de sa personne ou de caractère- que l'on sache qu'elle ne peut pas être trouvé par mon compte. Il est vrai qu'elle est humaine et donc susceptible aux caprices humains et aux vols de l'émotivité, qui ne sont pas appréciés dans la culture Vulcan, mais en tant que représentant de sa race, elle est dans tous les aspects louables.  
Ce qu'elle ne peut aider ou gérer en raison de sa nature est minime et ça ne gêne pas trop sa capacité à respecter les normes Vulcaines et de ses habitants. Elle a effectué ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère plus approprié. Le climat de Vulcan est sans miséricorde ni ne doit être prévu d'offrir la miséricorde à ceux provenant d'autres planètes, et pourtant, malgré les difficultés présentées sur Vulcain pour un humain de sexe féminin, ma mère a maintenu cette maison de manière efficace et à la norme. Bien que Vulcain pourrait certes considérer son entreprise légèrement abrasif, principalement en raison de l'expressivité présenté par tous les humains, elle est beaucoup moins gênant que n'importe quelle autre personne.  
Il est vrai que mon père, Sarek, a choisi de se marier avec elle pour des raisons logiques, la diplomatie étant les principaux. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a choisi en toute logique une femme qui ne s'intimiderait pas étant donné ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

J'espère que j'ai suffisamment clarifié ce sujet.

En ce qui concerne ma propre demande de clarification, vous avez dit que vous étiez «fini». Qu'est-ce, précisément, êtes vous fini?

Spock de Vulcain, fils de Sarek et Amanda Grayson


End file.
